


take a break

by siojo



Series: marcoace week 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: In which snow is not allowed below deck and Marco is overworked.
marcoace week day 3: laugh





	

“Don’t you dare,” Marco says not bothering to look up from the paperwork that had taken over his desk. “I’m not joking this time.”

 

Ace pauses, glancing at Thatch for a moment, before grinning, “Do what?”

 

“You aren’t fooling anyone, Ace, take it back on deck before it gets on the floor and I make you both mop it up.”

 

“We don’t have anything,” Thatch insists. “Why do you always think the worse of us?”

 

“Because I’ve known you for long enough to know that you will do anything you think is funny and I know that Ace will follow along with your plots as long as he thinks that they are funny. So, I will only say this one more time, out.”

 

“And if we don’t? Just for curiosities sake?” Ace asks.

 

“Then I will be left with no choice but to retaliate, and you'll regret it, so take it outside.”

 

“But Marco, we don't even have anything. What are you talking about?” Ace grins, nodding at the look Thatch shot him.

 

“Neither of you are fooling anyone.”

 

“We aren't even trying to fool you, we don't have anything,” Thatch says brightly.

 

Marco turns, the snowball they had been holding over their heads hitting him in the face, just like Marco had known that it would. He wipes his hand over his face, clearing the snow from his eyes, glaring, “Run.”

 

Thatch takes off. He's out the door and down the hall, still laughing hysterically as he goes, leaving Ace behind. Ace takes a step backwards, “Now Marco-”

 

“Too late,” Marco says moving viper fast to grab Ace around the waist and throw him over his shoulder. “You should have run.”

 

“It was all Thatch's idea!” Ace insists as he wiggles, trying to escape. “I just helped.”

 

“And he'll get his turn after I'm done with you.” Marco promises heading up to the deck. He pauses catching sight of the second division clearing the deck before stepping out. “But you are the one that I caught first.”

 

“I see you've caught one of them,” Kingdew says leaning against a railing. “What about the other?”

 

“He'll have to wait. Can you hold this?”

 

Kingdew grins, “I don't know. He wiggles too much. I might drop him.”

 

“True, alright. Can you make a snow ball, snow man sized?”

 

Kingdew agrees, quickly setting about to make it as Ace pouts, he knows what's coming, but he doesn't even make an effort to escape.

 

“Done,” Kingdew announces finally, stepping back.

 

Ace groans as Marco shifts his grip on him and slams him into the snow. He sighs, shoving his wet hair from his face to glare at Marco,the snow melting on contact with his skin.

 

Marco tips his head back laughing and Ace grins, catching sight of Thatch in the distance and giving him a thumbs-up.

  
Plan: Make Marco laugh, successful.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was v hard, what does one write for laugh?


End file.
